


Exhausted | Dream Oneshot

by orphan_account



Series: Dream Centric Oneshots | :D [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dream Being A Sad Boy, Honestly Just Sad Dream, No real name use, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the first war Dream had been forced to work until he's exhausted, constantly mediating ridiculous issues that don't even involve him. It takes a couple months but Dream finally hits his breaking point.George and Sapnap notice, but they're a bit late.
Series: Dream Centric Oneshots | :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Exhausted | Dream Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, this is before the second war. I was way too lazy to implement it in and I need Wilbur alive for the plot. Also, Wilbur’s character is one of the hardest things to write, I don’t want to make him seem like a terrible either because I am a large Wilbur simp. But for plot some things must be done :D
> 
> I probably would have extended this into another chapter but I wasn't really feeling the fanfic after hitting halfway.

Dream deadpanned and started at the sky, his mask covering the tears streaming down his face. He had no idea why he was crying; it all just came out. He sat under a tree, a brisk breeze blowing the soft orange leaves across his vision. For the first time in months, the world was quiet, and the sound of swords connecting couldn’t be heard. He took off his mask and continued to stare into the distance, drifting in and out of consciousness. He was tired, dealing with L’manberg, dealing with everyone had just became tiring for him. Being the one to start it all, he was tasked with endless responsibilities and endless meaningless tasks. He had begun to feel numb to it all – the same routine every morning. Wake up and then deal with the everlasting problems that were constantly occurring. He hadn’t heard the person that was walking up behind him. They gently tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to panic. Dream picked up his mask and covered his face with it, keeping up the façade that he had it under control.

  


“Dream? “They said looking at him partially worried. “You left four hours ago, you said you’d be back in one.”

Dream looked at his friends worried face as he let out a sigh. “Sorry George, I didn’t even realise how much time had actually passed.” Dream lied, he had been watching the sun set and knew the sun clock off the back of his head. Dream gently picked himself up and pressed the clasp of his mask back onto his head. George still had a look of concern on his face as he watched Dream groggily rise. But he ignored his better judgement and continued to believe his friend. George took note of the fact that Dream had become quieter over the past couple days, his usually cheery self-covered by a mask that felt empty.

  


George let out a long sigh and looked at Dream. The sun let off a slight glow that covered the entirety of Dreams mask. Dream continued to look over the town, craters had been left in places where TNT had been lit, and where creepers had blown up, but no one had been bothered enough to fix the holes. Dream hid his disappointment, when he set up a town, he wasn’t looking for war. He began to walk at a faster pace trying to get back to the house quicker, Dream was exhausted and didn’t feel the need to draw out the already awkward walk even further.

  


Once arriving at the house Dream quickly ran up the stairs and walked into his room where he began to pace. Dream couldn’t keep up with the everlasting responsibility that had been placed on him. He could deal with small issues, but entire towns were too much for him. The already tired man exhausted himself with thoughts and threw his mask across the room before quickly locking the door. He then proceeded to throw himself onto his bed, immediately collapsing.

  


“Sapnap?” George said with a gentle sigh, he glanced around the house before quickly setting his eyes in the living room where Sapnap sat sharpening his sword.

“Yeah George?” Sapnap said placing his sword onto the table signalling George to sit down next to him. Sapnap looked at him worried that it was something serious.

“I’m worried about Dream.”

“Dream? What’s up with him that’s got you worked up?”

“I honestly don’t know. Something just feels really off when I talk to him, it’s been like this for weeks and it’s really worrying me.”

“He’s probably just stressed, everyone’s been going crazy recently in L’manberg, I guess having to mediate between the people there has really taken its toll on him. He’ll be fine, just give him some time to rest.” Sapnap said picking up his sword, continuing to shine it.

“But he never mentioned any of this to me?” George said under his breath. “I thought he trusted me enough that we could talk about this stuff together.”

George continued to look at Sapnap worried, he understood what Sapnap meant but the more he thought about the situation the more worried he became about Dream. George proceeded to walk up the stairs, he stopped in front of Dream’s door just listening. Looking for a sign to tell him what was happening to his friend, but he had nothing. He sighed and walked into his room where he lay awake that night worrying about his friend and trying to drift to sleep.

  


The next morning Dream woke up early, extremely early. The amount of sleep that Dream had been receiving kept decreasing as tensions rose between the citizens of the town. Dream opened his window and welcomed in the orange hue that filled the outside world. He investigated his mess of a room and searched around for his mask. After grabbing it and fastening the clasp he unlocked his door and walked out, the hallways dark as the sun had barely risen. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge before deciding he wasn’t hungry. Then he heard footsteps from behind him, turning around he saw George looking at him with a worried expression. The same one he had worn last night.

  


“Dream? Why are you up so early?” George said attempting to see the emotions that lay on Dream’s face.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Dream said briskly before turning around and facing the door.

“It’s 3 am Dream. Why don’t you try to go back to sleep?”

“I’m not tired.” Dream almost snapped back at George. He wasn’t in the mood and George was pushing him.

Dream walked towards the door and pushed it open.

“Dream I’m- ”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as Dream slammed the door and walked outside inhaling the morning air. George walked out after him. Dream’s head snapped back to face him.

“Just- leave me alone George.” Dream snapped before walking towards the fire that was now raging in L’manberg. Dream was both grateful for the distraction but also annoyed, as it was another issue that he now had to deal with.

George walked Dream walk off in the distance, his steps slow and weak. George knew dream wasn’t receiving enough sleep and continued to worry, the orange hue hit George’s face as he turned to face the sunrise. George walked back inside and went back to sleep.

George gave up on asking Dream questions about the situation. He would get more distant as the days passed. George began to believe Sapnap and ended up just passing it off as fatigue. Not even realising that his friend was breaking down right in front of him but none of them had noticed the true extent of it. His individuality being stripped the more tasks that he completed and the less he got to talk and laugh with his friends, them now acting as if they didn’t know him. The signs were there, but nobody was pointing them out.

  


“Dream, we’re going out looking for the leftover zombies and skeletons from last night. Want to come?” Sapnap asked Dream hopefully. It had been months since he had seen Dream release any stress and he wanted to try and help his friend.

“I’m busy Sapnap.” Dream said quietly. Trying hard to resist, he didn’t feel like doing anything anymore. Everything tired him out and nothing brought him pleasure anymore.

“Please Dream. We haven’t hung out in ages.” Sapnap was pleading for Dream to relax even for an hour. Sapnap could feel the pressure between himself and Dream.

“Fine.” Dream agreed reluctantly, listening to the celebrations that could be heard from his friends. His hands began to shake, he tried his hardest to calm himself down, or at least make it so his friends couldn’t tell. Sapnap could tell.

The three of them walked through the dimly lit forest, vibrant blue lanterns lit the way to their destination. Dream was slugging behind George and Sapnap, they could both tell something was up, but they couldn’t work it out.

  


“Dude what’s wrong with him?” Sapnap asked, tone lower and more concerned than usual. George couldn’t help but just shrug, Dream was conservative and none of them ever knew what he was dealing with. Sapnap just hopped that going out and slaughtering some monsters would help. Dream was snapping.

The three of them stood out in the field, looking across at the sunset that lit up the fields with a vibrant shade of pink, the colour practically glowing off everything that it touched. Dream loosened for a second, before tightening up again. Sapnap looked at his friend who was shaking more.

“Dream?”

“Wha- yeah, what’s up?” His voice was croaky and weak.

“You alright? You seem-” George’s voice began to trail off, he didn’t know how to put it in words, so he just stared blankly at Dream.

“Yeah, I’m all good.” Dream’s voice was more confident, an elaborate ruse.

Sapnap and George at each other before silently deciding he was alright.

The three of them split up before eventually backing up into each other’s backs once surrounded by skeletons and zombies. George could feel Dream shaking, and this worried him. Dream was usually much better at fighting, but his game was low, and his moves were slow.

  


Then he heard it. A piercing crack filled the room, followed by a short and distressed gasp. Then heavy footsteps, running in the opposite direction of George and Sapnap.

“DREAM.” Sapnap screamed out before looking down where his mask now laid. The two of them quickly finished off the mobs before running to the direction of where Dream went.

“Dream?”

“Dream, where are you? Please.”

Both turned around to look at the body behind them. The dirty blonde hair covered half his face, but the other half looked broken. There were dark bags that laid underneath his eyes, whilst the eyes that were above it were a forest green that lacked any emotion.

  


He looked entirely broken.

  


“Dream are you-” George looked at the dirty blonde with worry and guilt.

Where his once happy grin laid, was now covered by a smile lacking emotion. George watched as Sapnap placed his hands-on Dream’s shoulders before gently shaking him. Dream’s body was entirely limp, it was as if he was asleep.

  


George looked up at the familiar scenery. Where he had first met Dream when he realised something was wrong.

He then looked over at the L’manberg group now climbing up the hill.

“Shit.” George said before darting over to the group.

“Guys- now is not a great time.” George said looking up at Wilbur.

“We need to see the green man, he has more problems to mediate. He has a job to complete and it hasn’t been done today.” Wilbur said giving George a cocky smile.

George traced Wilbur’s eyes to see what they were looking at. They had caught sight of the green hoodie and him and Wilbur began to walk over to him.

“Drea-”. Wilbur stopped, staring at the young adult laying against the tree with no emotions. Seemingly just staring into the sunset. No mask.

“What’s wrong with him?” Wilbur seemed to ask with genuine concern. The grin that had once laid on his enemy’s face was blank, and his eyes seemed completely out of it.

“We-“.

“Oh Dream!” Tommy began to walk into view before letting out a short scream realising Dream had no mask on.

“We don’t know, I first realised something was wrong a couple months ago but I didn’t realise how bad it had gotten until I saw him tonight.” George pointed at the broken mask now in Sapnaps hands. None of them had seen Dream’s face before and this seemed like the worst reveal that could’ve possibly happened. Wilbur was worried, sure he hated Dream, but he looked shattered.

  


Wilbur gave Dream’s limp body a shake and then proceeded to stare at him worried.

Then he just seemed to snap back into it and looked up at the people surrounding him. He looked up at Wilbur.

“Did you have more things you needed help with?” Dream said with a weak smile.

Wilbur just looked at him shocked before shaking his head. The four of them that had been surrounding Dream watched as Dream reached up to his face. They watched as panic sunk into his face.

Dream proceeded to wrap himself up into a ball. Before repeating the words ‘Where’s my mask’ repeatedly through weak breaths.

He then stood up and walked weakly towards the community house.

“What the fuck was that?” Tommy asked confused. George could hear the worry in his voice and knew that he cared enough about Dream to worry.

The next couple of weeks Dream hid in his room and never left. The entire server was extremely worried and tried their best to contact him but couldn’t.

  


Then he finally left his room, for the first time with no mask.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really enjoyed writing the beginning of this fanfic, but sadly I didn't end up liking the end.


End file.
